Creations
by Richie S
Summary: The specific creation epics of the Gerudo and Zora are lsted here.
1. The Gerudo Creation Epic

**The Gerudo Creation Epic**

**By: Richie S.**

The Gerudo creation epic goes as follows: After the three goddesses created Hyrule, Din, the goddess of power, willed herself to be with child. She gave birth in the desert to Nabitah, which translates to sand or desert goddess. She was goddess of the desert, the sun, the daytime sky, and the day. Nabitah, like her mother before her willed herself to be with child, and from her womb she gave birth to the Gerudo Race. The Gerudos started out with both male and female members. Nabitah then conceived a child with a Hylian male, and she gave birth to Cheman, the god of the night, moon stars, and the night sky.

The fall of the Gerudo male started when Cheman fathered children with Gerudo females. One of Cheman's sons, Rehme, wishing to seize control from Nabitah and Cheman, organized a revolt among the Gerudo. The rebels were virtually all male, with but a few paltry females. The side of Nabitah and Cheman, however, was made almost entirely of females with but a paltry few males. When the rebellion occurred, the losses were staggering. Rehme, and virtually all the Gerudo males on his side, were killed in battle, and the survivors, both male and female, were executed. Nabitah and Cheman's side also suffered staggering losses. In fact, only one Gerudo male survived the war. The surviving male was one of Cheman's sons, and he was made king of the Gerudo. Cheman then vowed that every one hundred years he would concieve a male child with a Gerudo female, and that man would be king of the Gerudos. Nabitah then blessed the Gerudos with the ability to conceive only female children (unless Cheman intervened). Cheman then claimed that only his sons were worthy of being called "men". And that all males that were not his sons were at the best "boys" or at the worst savage dogs. When a male does something great among the Gerudo, such as when Link freed the Carpenters, the male is said to be a "Son of Cheman", that is the Gerudo believe Cheman is literally the man's father. When one of the Gerudo's kings dishonors himself (example: Ganondorf), they are said to be a Rehme, and are treated with extreme contempt.


	2. Ballad of the Three Windfish

**The Ballad of the Three Windfish**

**By: Richie S.**

Author's note: This fan-fic tells the origin of the Zora Tribe, and sheds some light on Link's Awakening.

It started before the beginning of Hyrule. When the three goddesses were mortal, and the Three Windfish were also mortal. In the stellar nebulae of the before-world, lived three sisters who would become the three goddesses. Also in the before-world lived three water-beings- one a whale who would come to be known as Aios, one a fish who would come to be known as Jabu-Jabu, and the other a dolphin who would come to be known as Gyorg. The sisters were capable of magic, and the three water-beings were semi-sentient, but also capable of magic. In the course of history the three sisters and the three water-beings and their magic met. The results were miracoulous. The three sisters had become goddesses, and the three water-beings had become gods. That day the three sisters and the Three Windfish (as the three water-beings came to be known from that day forth) made a pact. From that time forth they were allies. Within days of the formation of the alliance , the three goddesses sisters had decided to create a world. Beseaching the Three Windfish, they asked for the Windfish's assistance in creating the world. However only one of the Windfish, Jabu-Jabu consented to aide the goddesses.

So when the goddesses created Hyrule, it was Jabu-Jabu who designed the water ways and created the Zora people. After the three goddesses left Hyrule, Jabu-Jabu stayed behind and bound himself to his creation. To this day he serves as a guide to the Zora people, especially the Zora Royal Family. Jabu-Jabu however, did not sever contact with his fellow Windfish. Telepathically he communicated what he was doing to Gyorg the dolphin and Aios the whale.

Gyorg meanwhile, seeing all that Jabu-Jabu had done also yearned to create a world. Visiting Jabu-Jabu in Zora's Fountain he discussed plans for creation. Finally it was decided that the dimension he would create would neighbor Hyrule. Borrowing some Zoras from Jabu-Jabu he went to what is know Termina and created the Western Ocean, and established the Zora people their. After this he changed form into an orange giant, which from that he cloned himself three times creating Termina's Four Giants. Each Giant decided that instead not to become a dolphin like Gyorg, but to choose their own forms.(They were Oldowla, Goht and TwinMold). After this they created the rest of Termina. Gyorg still lurks in the Western Ocean in his dolphin form protecting those who venture into the ocean, especially if they are Zoras. Gyorg is still linked telepathically to Jabu-Jabu and Aios.

Aios looked on from the before realm and decided that he to would create a world, but he decided that his world would be different form Jabu-Jabu's and Gyorg's worlds. His world was Koholint. A realm that Aios decided would not exsist in the physical world, but it would exsist in the minds of those he chose to bear the dream. Now Koholint is not a realm in the sence of Hyrule or Termina where time goes on, No, in Koholint each person that enters has a role they must play, and upon their completion of this role they leave Koholint for the physical world. When someone is on Koholint they are actually in the before-realm with Aios, who generates an unalterable physical blue-print of Koholint. but the actual specifics of the adventure that one may have, or the people one may meet depends on the actual persons secret desires and fears. So from his dream world of Koholont and the realms of Termina and Hyrule the Three Wind Fish loyally guard the waterways as valued allies of the three goddesses.


End file.
